Stand Tall - King of Games
by merryfortune
Summary: High school first year Hirose Koichi spent most of his time alone reading books. Until he solved the Millennium Puzzle, a mysterious Israeli artefact. Possessed by the puzzle, Koichi becomes the King of Games, and challenges evil-doers to the Stand Games - weird games with high stakes and high risks that will reveal a person's spirit - their Stand - and their final judgement.


**Stand Tall: King of Games**

 **Chapter 1: The Millenium Puzzle**

 **AN: I subbed Egyptian mythology out for Judeo-Christian stuff because whilst Stardust Crusaders did a little bit with Egyptian mythology, I thought the series as a whole takes more cues from Christianity considering the whole find Jesus's body arc and whatnot but there are inaccuracies, despite being Christian myself lol.**

 **Anyways, I hope you get the reference in the end notes or that'll be awkward.**

The historic game… it can be traced as far back to Ancient Kingdom of Israel. In ancient times, the game was used to predict the futures of kings and commoners alike. But the magic ceremonies where destinies were decided were actually known as "Stand Games" where a person's true colours – a person's… Stand, if you will – are revealed and thus, one's destiny gleaned from the spirit summoned.

'Recess! Time for basketball!' someone announced; periphery to what Koichi was thinking about.

'Let's let the girls play!' someone chimed in; some sort of lurid, ulterior motive leaking into his voice.

Koichi didn't look up from what he was doing: reading a book of poems, that is. Someone else spoke. This time, addressing him directly. Only then did he timidly look up from his big, aging book that looked terribly boring to anyone else but him.

'Hey Koichi! Don't you wanna play some basketball, instead of sitting here alone?'

Koichi slowly closed his book. Its scent squeezed out of it and he, and his classmate, got a nice whiff of that old book smell. He set it down gently.

Koichi chuckled nervously. 'I'm fine. Every team I join loses anyway…'

Koichi's classmate shrugged and spun the basketball on his finger. 'suit yourself.'

Soon, the entire class had vacated the room. It felt… very empty now. Depressingly so. It was peaceful though and Koichi liked the peace. Now, he could hear the cicadas over everything. And he was fond of their chirping.

He coyly glanced around and was soon consumed by his own internal monologue.

 _I'd like to go and play with everyone_ , he thought to himself as he propped up his chin on his palm. His elbow just missing the corner of his book. _But I keep plenty of games in my bag_ …

His eyes lit up as he shuffled through his mental list of knickknacks that he brought with him. He just had a marvellous thought so his hand instantly dived for his bag. He reared it up and sat it on his lap. With no concern at all, Koichi set aside his book in the safest pocket of his bag then scrimmaged through the rest of it it.

'Yes. Today's the day.' he spoke softly out loud as he brought _it_ out. He was careful with it and lovingly placed it on the clean table. He smiled brightly. 'The treasure I always carry.'

What he had was a gold box. It shone like it was new. It was inscribed with many, ancient and foreign symbols mixed in together: all with Christian significance; which made it just as mysterious than if it were Ancient Egyptian, to be honest or at least to a Japanese teenager anyway. Most notably was the motif called the IX Monogram. It was very prominent as it took up most the space on the front of the box.

Inside this box was Koichi's greatest and most secret treasure. Part of the treasure was that it has a riddle: "What can be seen, but you haven't seen it?"

What could that possibly mean?

Well, Koichi aims to find out as he has always been of inquisitive nature. However, he does have a theory and that is…

Slowly, he opened it and it was like some sort of light – hope – was spilling out of it but soon, it slammed shut and someone grabbed it away from Koichi. Panic immediately settled in. his heart raced and he turned his head.

'Heh, heh, heh… Koichi, what're you doin' all alone? It's way too dark and gloomy.'

'Hey!' Koichi protested timidly; already recoiling in a little bit of regret as he knew well that he shouldn't lash out at a punk like Josuke but still. That was rightfully his. 'That is my treasure!' he added; hoping Josuke would come to his own conclusions as to rightful property treatment.

Josuke chuckled and handed the box onto his friend and fellow delinquent, Okuyasu.

He squinted at the top. '"What can be seen, you've seen it" …. What? That doesn't make sense.'

Koichi lifted himself from his seat and decided to test out of a bit of courage.

'That doesn't belong to you.' He pointed out.

Josuke snickered and glanced knowingly, and smarmily, at Okuyasu who nodded back sagely. Instant communication and understanding. Koichi was almost jealous.

'And he passes to Josuke!' Okuyasu commentated and like it was gridlock football, Okuyasu punted it to Josuke.

Josuke grinned as he caught it. Koichi attempted to intercept but the height difference – and difference of conviction – grew all too obvious. Koichi was tiny. Josuke and Okuyasu were basically twice his height. It was humiliating.

Okuyasu caught it again and smirked to himself. Koichi shuddered as he prepared for a bit of teasing.

'Hm… since you're acting pretty brave about this, it's gotta be valuable.' he assessed. 'But all your jumping about is getting' pretty annoying.'

'Yeah, c'mon Koichi. Quit it already.' Josuke added.

Okuyasu strengthened his grip on the box. It was cold to the touch. Foreboding but he wasn't worried. With his free hand, he turned it to a fist with his thumb poking out; directed at him, of course.

'Know what, Koichi. I'm gonna teach you to be a real man.' Okuyasu decided.

Josuke snickered. 'We'll teach you.'

'Look, we'll give you back yer little treasure IF you come at us with all yer might.' Okuyasu explained with a whiff of arrogance in his voice.

'BUT I HATE FIGHTING AND VIOLENCE!' Koichi shrieked with closed fists close to his face and tightly shut eyes; only to mask the onset of tears. His face went red.

Josuke put his finger to his ear; made an unamused face. 'So loud. But no guts behind it.' he complained.

'Anyway,' Koichi said, slowly unravelling all he stresses from his body and voice, 'can you give the box back.'

'Not a chance.' Josuke sneered with a crow-eyed grin.

'So, what's in the box anyway?' Okuyasu asked and he started to fiddle with it as a means of opening it.

'Y-You can look but don't lose it!' Koichi piped up. Tensing up once more. 'It's incredibly valuable!'

Both delinquents perked up. They quite liked the sound of "incredibly valuable" – especially if it was coming from local rich boy Hirose Koichi.

At long last, the two opened the box… only to be immensely disappointed.

Okuyasu gave it to Josuke with a grimace of disappointment but Josuke didn't want it either so he did what any responsible young person wold do in that situation. He shut it with a loud snap then tossed it over his shoulder like warding salt.

Koichi attempted to leap after it but he was far too short and Josuke was far too tall; like a wall. Luckily, from the doorframe, a hand reached out and delicately caught the box. Into the classroom skulked a breath of fresh air; someone Koichi could rely on with all her eerie grace and shimmeringly long black hair: Yukako.

She snavelled up it and protectively put her back to Josuke and Okuyasu. She had a nasty scowl at them over her shoulder though. Koichi smiled though. It was good to see her after all this hullaballoo the two delinquents had caused.

'If it's Koichi-kun's, give it back to him.' she scolded.

'Yikes!' Josuke and Okuyasu screeched to each other. 'It's Yamagishi!'

Yamagishi Yukako was Koichi's childhood friend. They had been close since elementary school but, as of late they had drifted apart. Perhaps, this could spark a renewal in their friendship. She is an aloof but extremely tough girl who can be quite sweet from time to time; if you know her well enough that is. Something of an enigma but overall, she's a wonderful and unique person.

Josuke and Okuyasu, not wanting to mess with Yukako, decided to leg it. They scrambled out the door and presumably, towards the basketball courts. Yukako sauntered inside. She didn't seem to take much interest in the box outside of returning it to Koichi. She set it down on the desk belonging to Koichi.

'Here it is, Koichi-kun,' Yukako said and her icy demeanour melted, 'your precious treasure.'

'Thank you, Yukako.' Koichi replied. 'Wow, that ws great. They were, uh, terrified of you. One word and they ran.'

Yukako sat down at the nearest desk and Koichi sat down at his. Yukako pulled an unimpressed face but it shifted into a smile. She couldn't stay mad at Koichi for too long without feeling overly soured.

'Aww, Koichi-kun, you're so sweet. I couldn't stand by when I saw that you were being teased by them. I didn't want them to hurt you or your treasure. Ugh, but those two? Nothing but trouble! A while back the boys invited the girls to play basketball and it seemed iffy from the start but they tried to teach the girls a better way to shoot but they were really trying to peep at our underwear. Disgusting. I'm glad your nothing like that, Koichi-kun.' Yukako whined.

Koichi's face turned scarlet. He couldn't help but imagine the sight of what the girls in the class would look like underneath their fluttery, green-blue skirts. Yukako glared suspiciously but gave him the benefit of the doubt.

'What are you imagining?' she asked.

'My disgust for how gross those two can be. I'm embarrassed for them.' Koichi lied. Well, half-lied in his opinion. It was kind of gross that the boys would do such a thing to the unsuspecting girls.

'I believe you.' Yukako replied but there was potent venom in that airy voice of hers. Then, she moved on. 'So, what is your precious treasure anyway?'

'Promise to keep it a secret It's kinda… dorky.' Koichi said.

'I will cherish this secret between us; protect it with my life if need be.' Yukako replied. She wasn't exaggerating or being ironic. She was undoubtedly serious.

'I – I don't think it needs to be taken that far.' Koichi said quietly.

With bated breath, Koichi removed the top of the box and its innards caught light; casting it gold and in every direction. He beamed proudly. The contents of the box were beautiful but they weren't what Yukako had been expecting.

'It's a puzzle.' Koichi clarified as he picked up pieces from the box.

The puzzle pieces were jutting out at all sorts of angles and seemed to have no correlation with each other. They weren't normal puzzle pieces: they seemed to be in want to creating something else other than a picture; like an object. The difficulty of this puzzle was quite high, Yukako could tell just by looking.

Yukako cautiously took a few pieces from the box for closer inspection Koichi gave her a permitting smile. He seemed passionate about his puzzle as his eyes sparkled; just like golden pieces.

'Wow, they're so pretty.' Yukako complimented. 'What'll it be?'

'I've never completed it so I don't know what the final product will look like. So, in other words: it's something that I've seen but never seen. But I like the challenge. It reminds me of the outlook on life my grandmother had. She always loved a good challenge; especially a good puzzle. She did a lot of travelling when she was younger so she ended up with all sorts of things; especially games from overseas. She got this one when she visited Israel… It's kind of a memento of her now…' Koichi explained.

Yukako's steely eyes softened; saddened. _Oh_ , she thought to herself: _no wonder it's not precious, it's something that reminds him of his grandmother_ … Yukako also came to wonder, why did Koichi ever tell her that his grandmother passed. Had they really grown that far apart?

'So, Grandmother was at an auction with one of the men who found it in Israeli ruins.'

'Isreal?' Yukako murmured; the Middle East seemed so far off from Japan. It barely registered as a country. It just seemed like a… fantasy realm.

'Y-Yeah…. My grandmother was really good friends with one of the expeditors who found it, and she's always been a big spender; especially at auctions. It was a match made in heaven really… Hey, look at the symbols on them; they're all Judeo-Christian. Apparently, this box is older than the almanac calendar!'

'Wow.' Yukako mumbled; she was taking some interest but she was still struggling with the fact that Koichi never told her that his grandmother passed.

'I'm not quite sure what all the symbols mean but I can take an educated guess. The person who solves this puzzle will be granted one wish; I just know it! Like _Dragon Ball_. But… it seems a little… childish… Doesn't it?' Koichi said.

Yukako slumped slightly over the desk. She stared dreamily at Koichi.

'What's with those eyes?'

She giggled.

'Don't tell anyone about it. It's our secret.'

'I know.'

Koichi sighed. 'The puzzle is very difficult. I've been trying to complete it for eight years now. It depresses me sometimes.'

Yukako smiled sympathetically. 'Keep at it, Koichi-kun. I know you can do it!' she encouraged.

'Yeah, I'll keep at it.' Koichi replied; touched by her encouragement.

'So, um, what is your wish… Koichi-kun?' Yukako asked shyly.

'Can't tell. Total secret; even confidential to you, Yukako.' Koichi replied; a tad cheeky but Yukako was charmed.

At about the same time, outside the classroom, Josuke and Okuyasu were still stomping around the crisp halls of Buda-ga Oka High.

'Crap…' Josuke grumbled. 'What a nerd… and what a scary woman.'

Okuyasu grunted in agreement as well as nodding thoughtfully.

The two were blissfully unware of the threat to their grumbling that lurked – strode – towards them.

'Who's picking on weaker people…?!' came a low, rumbling voice.

Without thinking, Okuyasu replied: 'Josuke… That would be us?'

The two were unable to walk another step and were soon confronted by the scariest young man on campus. Taller than them and twice as thick with muscles. He wore a dark scowl and his uniform precisely.

'What do you mean, "picking on"?'

The voice and appearance belonged to Ushio and it was just Josuke and Okuyasu's luck to have encountered him. The two delinquents had very different ways of dealing with this stroke of misfortune. For Okuyasu, it was to step away and minimise his presence. For Josuke?

'I might've meant you.' Josuke warned; his lip poking out and eyes narrowing menacingly. Not that Ushio was afraid. 'Move it!'

'Bullying is wrong.' Ushio decreed in a menacing, drawn out voice.

Okuyasu, having more sense than Josuke apparently, snapped into action and began to backtrack their transgressions. He clamped his hand over Josuke's mouth; Josuke's surprise and irritated grumble was muffled, thankfully. With his other hand, Okuyasu yanked Josuke back then tried to side-step Ushio's wrath that was certainly and slowly spiralling out from the hellish depths of misplaced righteousness that Ushio concealed with his rough and terrifying exterior.

'R-R-R-Right you are, Ushio-senpai.' Okuyasu panickily agreed. 'We didn't mean anything…'

Josuke glared at Okuyasu.

Ushio nodded wisely as he turned his back on Josuke and Okuyasu.

'Josuke!' Okuyasu hissed. 'Pick your fights better, doofus. That's the Disciplinary Council's Ushio. They call him "the Demon of Morals"! Don't mess with him, bro. Don't mouth off around him because he will beat the lesson into you otherwise!'

Josuke growled. Fair enough, he thought to himself but he dug his hands into his pockets deep and raised his shoulders protectively high. He cast a sullen glare but he accepted that this foe may be too big for him to handle.

For whatever reason, Ushio dropped the subject. He must have thought the two delinquents were either in line or too lowly for him to bother. Either way, they were off the hook for now.

Okuyasu gave a sigh of relief as his hand slipped from Josuke's mouth.

'He's gone… thank goodness.' Okuyasu smiled to himself as he put his hand over his heart; getting a faint trace of how fast his heart had been beating.

'Argh! I'll find that bastard!' Josuke declared.

'Nothin' we can do now, bro.' Okuyasu shrugged; idly kicking at the foundation of the window sill.

Josuke turned to Okuyasu with a consolatory smile that was brash and arrogant. It got Okuyasu excited. That was the look Josuke always gave him when he has had another brilliant idea that got rolled up into a plan.

'At least,' Josuke drawled proudly as he dug into a breast pocket on his uniform, 'we've got this.'

'What is it?' Okuyasu asked and he bent inwards as Josuke drew out his hand.

Like a lotus flower extending its petal, Josue unfurled his fingers from around the mystery object. It was revealed and caught the fluorescent light overhead; giving an odd gleam. It was a puzzle piece from Koichi's box and it looked like a rather significant piece as it had an eye-catching design: like a wagon wheel but with more flourish. Simply looking at it gave the feeling that it was more than just a design; it was an important sigil. It had that sort of emotion that transcended across all understandings.

'Whilst looking at Koichi's treasure box, I snagged one of the pieces. He didn't notice so it's his loss. He'll never be able to finish his precious puzzle now. Without this piece, the riddle becomes "It is a treasure but the treasure is lost".

'Wow Josuke; that's slick!' Okuyasu said; somewhat impressed. Even his eyes sparkled.

'Haha, I know just what to do with it.' Josuke cackled to himself.

Josuke sauntered to the window then opened. A breath of fresh air blew down his face but his coiffed and gelled pompadour remained the same; even when his lips quivered and eyelashes battered.

'One an' a two an' a three: here we go; take this!' Josuke sang a little tune to himself then treated the puzzle piece like it was a rock. With the flick of his wrist, he had the perfect wind up and a better than that release. The puzzle piece got a lot of air and Okuyasu scanned it trailed through. It ended up in the school's pool and wasn't heard but a small splash could be seen.

'You always were good at skipping rocks. Remember that Golden Week we spent on the beach? That just took me back.' Okuyasu said cheerfully.

'Yeah, I remember. The good ol' days.' Josuke mumbled.

Okuyasu shuffled closer to Josuke and Josuke put his arm around him. Okuyasu mimicked. Tangling up with Josuke but it felt good. It fended off the twinge of guilt.

'Bah, all that stuff about wishes… pisses me off… the world ain't like that. I'd know.' Okuyasu grumbled.

Josuke became shy; awkward. 'So, uh, how are things… anyway?'

'Fine.' Okuyasu said. He became choked up.

'You always have a safe house with us.'

'I know.'

'Wanna play video games at my place; ditch next period?'

'Yeah, alright.'

As they talked, the puzzle piece sank deeper and deeper into the pool. Much like the two delinquents found themselves sinking deeper into their circumstances. And soon, much like Koichi would sink into his own grim circumstances.

School resumed as normal. Koichi melded into the background of the class. He didn't have an important or interesting seat. He was third row, in the middle. He wasn't some manga protagonist. He didn't sit near the window but in his case, that might be a good thing as even he – a studious young man – can idle and drift in an uninteresting class. It was much easier to focus surrounded by scratching pens and chalk.

Before he even realised it, the sky turned scarlet and yellow: sunset. The bells chimed and it was time to toddle on off. Koichi left school feeling pretty good. He was on top of the content in class and already had done his essays. Literature was always his favourite subject, so that helped. He would have liked to have been able to go straight home from school so he could devote more time to solving his precious puzzle, but someone unexpected was waiting for him at the tall, cement walls of the school's fence.

'You're… Hirose Koichi, right?' a voice like thunder rumbled; immediately sparking Koichi's attention. Something like static electricity ran down his spine and had him worried.

He turned around slowly, 'Yes?'

'I'm Ushio, of the Disciplinary Committee.'

Tall, strong, intimidating; his reputation preceded him but Koichi wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Anyone with such a firm physique in a high school would amass such a reputation. It was, more likely than not, completely sensationalised.

'I'd like to ask you some questions.' Ushio folded his arms. He didn't give Koichi a chance to reject his statement. 'Have you been picked on by anyone in your class?'

Koichi pointed to himself, a tad incredulous. 'No, I haven't.' He attempted to leave but was blocked by Ushio's insistence on the matter. And, by the fact Ushio extended his hand and clamped it over Koichi's shoulder. It felt like a bear trap. Koichi tried not to wince.

'Hold on. I'm going to investigate this. For the good of the school, answer me.' He smirked, thought to himself: _Heh, I've found a good target here_. 'Relax, Koichi-kun! From now on, consider me your paid body guard.'

'I – I really don't need one.' Koichi stuttered.

Ushio dug his fingers into Koichi's shoulder. It felt like Koichi's shoulder blade would be crushed. But, nonetheless, Koichi struggled. He ripped himself away from Ushio and soon managed to escape. He tried to brush it off but, there was a bad feeling rising. This was only the start of something awful; he could just tell but he wasn't one to dwell on the negative.

Koichi soon arrived home. Home was a grandiose western style house that stuck out like a sore thumb; at least on this side of Morioh anyway. There was something inherently grandiose about it as it was very spacious; inside and out. It had a tall fence and a splendid garden. Everything about it was elegant but trendy. There was no escaping that Koichi was something of a rich boy.

He came through the front door and cheerfully let his family – his housewife mother and elder sister – know that he was back. He got two voice rings back with welcome. He was taking his shoes off when the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it!' he called out.

He cheerily opened the door and was met with a warm greeting from Yukako.

'Good afternoon, Koichi-kun.' she said pleasantly. 'I hope you don't mind me dropping by unannounced but it's been so long since I last visited, I didn't think it would be too much trouble.'

'Gosh… it has been a long time. And your right though, no trouble at all. I'm sure Big Sis would love to have a chat.'

Yukako came inside. She seemed wide-eyed; holding onto the hem of her skirt. There was evidence of a life well spent everywhere she looked. The bookshelves were grandiose and dark in colour. They were piled with all sorts of books in a diverse array of topics; not to mention the knickknacks. There were so many. They seemed to be from all over: Japan and abroad. Yukako couldn't help but wonder how much belonged to Koichi's now deceased grandmother.

'Who was at the door, darling?' Koichi's mother came into the room. She was always dressed so daintily and prettily; like a western pin-up.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Yukako. She immediately rushed over; her hips sashaying as she came through which made her dress swish. She doted on Yukako who graciously let her tangle her fingers in hair and straighten out her crooked collar.

'Yamagishi Yukako…' she said fondly, 'it has been too long since I last saw you. You've grown into quite the remarkable young lady. Put you in a kimono and you'd be quite the _yamato nadeshiko_ … speaking of which, the last time I did see you, it was at New Year's and if I remember correctly, I remembering thinking to myself that your kimono was a little small. Hmm, I think I might have a hand-me-down that could fit you, would you be interested?'

'Hahaha, thank you, Hirose-san for your kind offer. Perhaps another time.' Yukako replied.

'Fair enough.' Hirose-san chuckled.

Koichi began to back away from the froufrou speak of the women. He threw his thumb over his shoulder and indicated the direction of his room.

'Pardon me a moment, I want to put my school stuff away since I haven't had a chance.' Koichi said.

'Yes, yes, go right ahead. I'm your Yu-chan won't mind.' Hirose-san said.

'Not at all.' Yukako said; internally cringing at the revival of a very old childhood nickname.

Koichi hurried off; he held onto his bag's strap and was quick to leave.

'Shall I get some tea in the meantime?' Hirose-san asked.

'I'm not planning to stay long. I just wanted to, uh, see how things were going. Say hi. That sort of thing.' Yukako explained.

'you are too sweet. A very bride-like young girl, if you ask me.' Hirose-san chuckled. 'Koichi is lucky to have you around. Say…' She winked at Yukako who flustered horribly.

'We – We're not like that. I – I don't think it's anything like that.' Yukako inadvertently flapped her hands whilst Koichi's mother laughed knowingly. Yukao decided it was time to change the flow of conversation or she will likely die of embarrassment. 'So, what do you know about Koichi-kun's puzzle?'

'I know Mother loved it but she gave it to Koichi because he loved it more. She has faith in him to finish it. I don't think I could. He's been at it for, um, eight years now. I'd give up in a day or two. He must get that from his father's side of the family.' Hirose-san mused. Her expression darkened. 'That thing's got quite a history, honestly I'm a bit scared to touch it.'

'It's from the Middle East… isn't it?' Yukako said; no longer quite recalling the exact location.

'The Millennium Puzzle, I do believe it's called. It was found in the 1920's. It was recovered from an English-American archaeological team in Israel. There were unfounded rumours that it was found in the tomb of Jesus Christ, it's so eerie. They say everyone on the team died in mysterious circumstances. Including my Mother's friend; her first lover. An American. That's why I remember… she – she'd always croon about him.'

Hirose-san became choked up and held her face. Yukako came closer and offered comfort; a loving touch.

'Such a sweet girl.' she mumbled.

Hirose-san managed to regain her composure. She was still hit pretty hard by the recollection and Yukako felt horrible for asking about it.

'They were all screaming, apparently. About a "Stand Game"… even Mother was concerned that when her time came, she would be kicking and screaming at some sort of… apparition. She wasn't… thankfully.'

'Huh… you've never told me that part of the story. Nor did Grandmother.' Koichi said.

He looked oddly lifted off the ground. His eye brows high on his forehead and his eyes sparkled.

'A "Stand Game"… that sounds fascinating. Now I'm even more motivated to complete it.' Koichi said. He had his puzzle with him.

'Do you mind giving me a moment with it, Koichi? I can translate some of the symbols, Mother taught me.' Hirose-san said.

'Why didn't she teach me this?' Koichi asked in a small voice; wondering if it's because he never asked.

'I think she wanted to give you the experience she had with it. She had to learn everything about it from scratch. That was part of the magic. She wanted you to have that as well.' His mother said.

'So, what does it say?' Koichi asked as he handed it over.

His mother traced her fingers over the foreign language. She thought deeply; perhaps she had forgotten bits and pieces. After all, it happened.

'To the one who controls me, I will give the power of deliverance: wisdom and strength.'

She frowned. 'Hmm, that mightn't be right but it's close.'

Koichi's eyes gleamed. It echoed in his head. Resonated with him. Deliverance. Wisdom. Strength. It echoed and echoed in his head. His heart skipped a beat and something stirred deep inside of him.

'I knew it!' he proclaimed. 'My wish will come true!'

Yukako blinked. She thought such a conclusion was pulled out of thin but then again, she didn't know what it was that Koichi would wish for.

His mother smiled lovingly. 'I'm sure it will, sweetheart.'

'If you don't mind, but I think I shall take leave now. My parents don't know I'm here… it'd be awful if they became worried.' Yukako said.

'I can ring them, tell them you'll be late home as you took a detour.' Hirose-san offered.

'That would be wonderful, Hirose-san. Thank you.' Yukako bowed and Koichi escorted her to the door; with some prompt from his mother.

With new motivation, Koichi later returned to his room and he tirelessly worked on his puzzle. For once, it seemed easier. He was working harder and his hard work was recognised by the pieces. One by one they clicked and formed. Slowly, the beginnings of the larger shaper began to form. His fingers tingled. The pieces were gradually warming. To him. He worked through dinner; his mother suspected as much but there was a plate for him in the refrigerator anyway.

It was shortly before midnight that Koichi, fingers numb and vision hazy, that he could work no longer. He fell asleep at his desk. Stretched out over papers and books. His pieces scattered. His lamp still on; illuminating him and his room.

Still, Koichi's hands reached out for his puzzle. Yearning for the pieces; for their completion. Even when completely exhausted. He felt purged. Empty. Like it was absorbing some part of himself.

The form the pieces came together and clicked into was rounder than Koichi expected given how jagged and unique the pieces were. No, instead of some abstract and spiky object, it was rounding out with a base larger than the top; excluding the hook which had a loose link chain attached so it could be worn, presumably. Overall, it looked like… an egg. A sparkly and golden egg.

The following school day was normal. Quiet. Koichi was quite thankful for that as he was still tired from last night. He had yet to doze off during class. The teachers would never let him slip seeing as how he was one of the top students. Everything was peaceful. Too peaceful. Something was missing. Actually, two things were missing: uncouth comments from the back of the room and a outrageously customised school uniforms.

Again, at lunch, there was co-ed basketball taking place on the courts and once more Koichi remained in the classroom; not reading this time, instead considering getting some more sleep. But, it was not to be. Instead, there was a visitor for him.

'Koichi-kun…' a thunderous voice drawled from the doorway.

Soon, Ushio made his presence known to the empty classroom. He had a smug expression but a breezy stance.

'Yo, do you want to come with me; just for a minute. I want to show you something… quite impressive.'

Koichi shrugged and decided to let Ushio lead him. They walked silently through the halls of the school. Tension was thick between them and ever step they took only enflamed it. Eventually, the came onto the ground floor and Ushio led Koichi to the furthest building where a deep and dark shadow was cast. Where it was quiet and not used.

'We're almost here.' Ushio said as they turned a corner.

'What do you want to show me, Ushio-san?' Koichi hoped to hide the nervousness in his voice but it was plain as day.

'I'm sure you'll like it.' Ushio smirked. 'Check it.'

Koichi's stomach dropped to his feet. His eyes bugged. He was sickened and shocked. No wonder it had been so quiet today. It wasn't because Josuke and Okuyasu were ditching, it was because they couldn't move from where they had been beaten.

They were sluggishly propped against the tall walls of the school's building. They were bruised and squashed. Hair was flattened and faces swollen. They looked a fright; doused in sweat, caked with blood. They groaned like the dead and put a deep, dark fear in Koichi that made him tremble; that made his blood run cold like a flush of ice.

'Okuyasu-kun! Josuke-kun! Who did this to you two?!' he yelled, quivering like a leaf.

Ushio leered. 'Why Koichi-kun.' he rumbled. 'I told you already; consider me your body guard. They're bullies. It's my duty to punish them.'

'B-But, Ushio-san… this is too cruel!' Koichi protested. He leaped into the space between Ushio and his victims. He flung his arms out protectively. Ushio gave no hint that he would move so Koichi lowered them; dare to turn around and assess the damage.

'A-Are you okay, Okuyasu-kun…?' Koichi mumbled.

'Koichi… you brat,' Okuyasu snarled, 'I knew you were behind this.'

'I didn't; you have to believe me!' Koichi replied; his voice becoming louder with his desperation to prove himself to Okuyasu and Josuke.

'Koichi, move, I'm not done punishing them.' Ushio decided.

He lumbered past and pushed Koichi out of the way. He stumbled backwards and landed face first in the dirt and grass. He was spun out a little bit but he could still hear fine. It didn't take much to figure out what he was hearing: the grunts, the whimpers, the echoes.

Ushio kicked Okuyasu's gut. He flattened against the building; his right leg jerked as he spat up blood and spit. He made an awful choking noise. Koichi couldn't stand it. Josuke couldn't stand it… But neither were fit to fight. But one, found the strength to move and leapt to his feet to protect them all.

'Stop it!' he yelled.

And that boy was Koichi.

'Oh really, Koichi? You are protecting these jerks… what a weird guy.'

Once more, he put himself between Ushio and the delinquents but this time, with more resolve. He held his chin high and hands clenched tightly in fists that weren't ready to punch but still. He would try as he was boiling over with important emotions: courage and something far, far more powerful.

'I can't do that to my friends!' Koichi screamed. He heard himself echo – his voice bouncing off the sides of the school building; but that was not quite his voice that he heard back. It was bizarre. He didn't quite recognise it. Perhaps, it was because of what he could hear himself saying: "my friends".

His voice pricked the ears of Josuke and Okuyasu. It resonated with them. His voice echoed inside of them and they recognised it. They recognised the strength and power of Koichi and it was noisy and bizarre. Not quite guilt but detestable just the same.

Ushio smirked. 'Most people hate those who bully them. What a masochist; calling these punks your "friends" – you sure are a nice guy, Koichi-kun.'

'It wasn't bullying.' Koichi replied timidly. 'This punishment is undeserved, Ushio-san.'

'Well alright then… But still, my services were expended and it's time for you to pay up regardless, Koichi-kun.' The grin that split across Ushio's face was evil and toothy. 'My bodyguarding fee is two hundred thousand yen.'

'What! T-Two hundred thousand?!' Koichi sputtered.

'Why don't you take a hit at them, Koichi. We all know that your protecting them because you feel sorry for them. Because you like to claim that your holier than thou. C'mon, Koichi-kun, show us your true feelings – take a hit at them.'

Ushio had a demon's voice. He tried to tempt Koichi but Koichi refused. He didn't consider himself superior to Okuyasu and Josuke. He genuinely considered them friends. Even if their relationship was rocky.

'Violence is wrong!' Koichi screamed. 'I refuse to lay a finger on them; I refuse to pay you! You're the real bully here, Ushio-san!'

Josuke and Okuyasu glanced at each other. Somewhat impressed despite the pain.

'Why you little…' Ushio growled.

He grabbed Koichi by the collar and lifted him from the ground. Koichi squirmed. He tried to remove himself but Ushio was too big, too strong. He glared Koichi down and had a snarl like a hellish beast.

'What I do isn't bullying, you little twerp. It's more like… a warning. And you've had your fair share. So, I'm going to leave you a bodily reminder to pay up or else.' Ushio snarled.

Koichi whimpered wordlessly. He was thrown onto the ground with a thud. A puff of dust wafted up from beneath him. It vaguely obscured the quick foot from Ushio was swiftly connected to his side. A merciless beat down ensued. It was effortless kicking from Ushio, mostly. It was like Koichi was trash. Not worth using his hands on. Just… to be pounded into the dirt and to be left bleeding and sputtering.

Josuke and Okuyasu couldn't understand why Koichi was taking the abuse on their behalf. It made no sense. Even to them, they considered him a victim to their bullying. And yet, he was taking all sorts of vicious hits for them.

Koichi took each blow bravely as he couldn't defend himself. The best he could do was distract himself. So, he thought about his puzzle and the wish he had made on it. He knew the wish couldn't come true with its completion alone, he had to put some foundations so the puzzle could boost them; make them stronger and truer. Give him the deliverance it promised amid its strange and foreign symbols.

 _I said_ , Koichi thought to himself, _"I wish for friends". Friends who will never betray me no matter what. Friends whom I would never betray._

With one final, tip of his shoe digging into Koichi's gut, Ushio lost interest. He shrugged. Koichi looked a pulpy, bloody mess and a smattering of light bruises were soon to deepen and bloom in grotesque purples; more likely than not.

'Until tomorrow, Koichi-kun. That's when you will bring me my money. Remember: two hundred thousand.

Koichi coughed and wheezed at Ushio's feet. Ushio walked away but, before turning the corner, he turned back.

'Believe me, this pain is nothing,' he pulled out a knife: it seemed hungry with its jagged teeth catching the light, 'I can still teach you the real meaning of pain.'

Koichi sat up. He had a swollen eye and split lip. He thought miserably to himself: Ushio-san keeps getting more and more villainous… I'm screwed. Koichi crawled towards the wall and sat there; he brought his knees to his chest and put his head down. He just wanted to hide. Ushio was bigger and tougher than him.

 _I couldn't beat him in a hundred years; I can't get the police involved – I don't want my family to worry_ , Koichi thought to himself. _There's nothing to do but pay him. Crap_ …

Koichi didn't go to school that day. He went home instead; as stealthily as he could. He rang his mother; telling her he was sick and contagious as an excuse to confine himself to his room so he could sit and wait through his injuries. He was lucky he didn't have anything serious like a cracked rib; just bruises and swellings.

In his room, until late in the afternoon, he patched himself up as best he could with bandages and took some pain killers. He ransacked his room for all his money but it was nowhere near enough. Just a few notes and some coins. It all added up to a measly one thousand and six hundred and fifty-six yen. It wasn't even near being enough. Koichi had no idea where he'd get the rest. He couldn't take it from his parents.

He idly toyed with his puzzle. It came so easily to him for once. Each piece perfectly slotting in at random. He wasn't even thinking about. Just… occupying his hands and his thoughts; fending off despair. Eventually, he tossed it away.

'I shouldn't be working on it.' Koichi grumbled to himself. Frustrated beyond repair. But he continued working on the puzzle anyway. The solution to it slowly coming clearer as the solution to the money problem became murkier. He mumbled under his breath as the golden pieces consumed his attention.

A half rotation here, and another fixture there… Soon, a complete object revealed itself to Koichi. It was a miracle. In Koichi's cupped palms, it was perfectly filled in. that was, until, he checked the "front" of it and it felt like he had been hit once more. There was still a gap. A single piece. Koichi threw his hand into the box and felt around. He couldn't find it. So, he reminded it by using all of his attention.

It was impossible. He had been so careful these past eight years, and yet: he had lost a piece. The final piece. Th IX Monogram, judging by what was left remaining. The prettiest piece. The most striking piece. Koichi couldn't believe it. He leapt from where he sat and once more, ransacked his room. He tore through his bag and his bed. He checked every nook and cranny. He found nothing; not even another coin to add to his meagre alms for Ushio. It was terrible.

Koichi returned to his desk. His eyes glazed over; his mind blank. He wanted to wretch in his seat as he was further consumed by misery. Just one more piece and it would be finished. He would have the full picture. His egg – yes, that was what it had been constructed into – would be unbroken and whole.

Koichi banged his fists on his desk.

'My wish will never come true now!' he yelled.

There was a knock on his door. Koichi barely registered it.

'Koichi-kun,' his mother's sweet voice rang out, 'may I come in?'

'Yeah, sure… Whatever.' Koichi moped.

His mother cautiously came into his room. It looked like a bomb had gone off; how unusual. Between the door and the desk, it was full darkness with only Koichi's desk lamp lighting up a small corner of the room.

His mother put her hand on Koichi's shoulder. He squirmed and hid his face. He couldn't let her see what had happened today. Fortunately, her attention when straight to the puzzle and how it gleamed with false hope. He picked it up and examined it.

'Amazing, what a clever son I have.' she gasped. 'It's finished.'

'No, Mum.' Koichi replied. 'It's not finished. I'll never finish it.'

'Where's that confidence gone, Ko-chan? You should have more faith, dear. Its what Grandmother would want. That's why she gave you the puzzle. She knew you could complete it; we all know you can. Me, your father and sister; and of course, Yukako-chan as well. We all know you can do it.' Her hand slipped into a pocket on her apron. 'If you complete this puzzle, your dream will certainly come true because if you can conquer this mysterious puzzle then you can conquer anything. Be proud, Ko-kun.'

Koichi lifted his head shyly and his mother's heart turned in its ribcage. She hated to see him so… hurt. So, instead of saying anything more; she would allow actions to speak louder. She extended her hand and in her tight fist, he revealed something extraordinary.

In her lily-white palm, the final piece was the revealed: the wheel-shaped IX Monogram piece.

Koichi's eyes watered and his lip quivered. He didn't have enough words to express his feelings but somehow, just a faint 'Mum' would suffice and convey more than lofty, ethereal poetry ever could.

He bolted up and hugged his mother. He held onto her tightly. 'Thank you, Mother… Where did you find it?'

Koichi removed himself from his mother's front. She pursed her lips. 'I didn't find it. Two boys dropped it by. I didn't recognise them, but they were classmates of yours. Perhaps new friends?'

She put her finger to her lip. 'now that I think about it… it's kind of strange. Anyways, I was watering the garden when two boys came into the yard. They were sopping wet so I thought they'd been out in the rain. But it hasn't rained once today… I asked them if they were okay; they were a bit scary looking these boys but they had the kindest smiles.'

Koichi was overcome by a terrified feeling. Two boys that were scary looking but with kind smiles… no, it couldn't be…?

'They introduced themselves as Nijimura Okuyasu and Higashitaka Josuke.'

Yes, yes it was.

'And they explained everything to me. It's alright, I'm not mad. I'm proud of you Koichi for standing up to that bully. I just wish… you felt you could have told me so I could have put those bandages on you myself; you've got them all wonky.'

His mother didn't tell him that she knew about the issue with the money. She kept that to herself whilst her son accepted the final puzzle piece from her. Koichi turned his back on his mother just as she turned away from him. She discretely slipped a small envelope into his backpack with the hope that it will help Koichi avoid trouble.

'Good night, Ko-chan. See you in the morning. Sweet dreams.' She mumbled as she excused herself. She closed the door.

'Good night, Mum!' Koichi called back and heard the faint footsteps of his mother walking off.

As his mother walked off, she couldn't help but delight in what a smart son she had. Her mother would be so proud of Koichi; no doubt about it. Still, those stories about the Stand Games concerned her. Surely, nothing ill would come of the Millennium Puzzle's completion. After all, the one who completes the puzzle inherits the Stand Games and shall dispense judgement of the evil with curt deliverance using wisdom and strength. It was terrifying. But, just a story. One shall hope anyway.

Koichi's hands shook. His heart accelerated and it felt fit to burst. He couldn't believe it. At long last, the Millennium Puzzle shall be completed with this one. Final. Touch.

With the puzzle piece between his fingers and the rest of puzzle in his other hand, Koichi was cautious as he lined up the edges and aligned the vertices so it would fit perfectly into the odd crevice remaining. The loose link chain slid over the back of Koichi's hand. He pressed the IX Monogram firmly into place. He was savouring the moment. Salivating at the idea that his dream shall be fulfilled in short, swift seconds. He couldn't hear himself think of his heart beat.

The puzzle was completed and Koichi felt like he was transcending. Literally. A bizarre light burst forth like a beam. Spiralling and dizzyingly it shot forth unto Koichi's forehead: an ethereal, green light that distorted the completed puzzle's form: changing it from gold to white with a green pattern seeping through where vertices and edges of the individual pieces once were.

Koichi lifted the puzzle, mesmerised, and upon his forehead, the IX Monogram formed and basked him a spirit: his own? Or someone else's? The symbol changed: flattened. The wheel became a circle filled with vertical lines. Koichi's flat-top hair became something jagged and wild.

Koichi was no longer Koichi. Something new appeared. Changed him because he was filled with a spirit that would deliver judgement unto the evil. He was the echo of Koichi that Koichi did not even though he had spoken first; asking for a simple wish.

The school at midnight. Abandoned and liminal in the shadows and darkness; tantalisingly forbidden and inherently wrong and silent. A delinquent who masqueraded as a force of good and a force of judgement masquerading as the meek: the stage was set for a magnificent and over the top battle. A Stand Game.

'What's he thinking? Calling me out here, at midnight. Weird.'

A noise caught Ushio's attention. He turned his head suspiciously; squinting through the dark. He came closer. Someone had brought out some gym equipment. Someone whom he knew but did not know: Koichi.

Echoes Koichi.

But Ushio did not know that. He saw what he saw. The tangible body and not the spirit; the force of judgement.

'Good of you to come, B-I-A-T-C-H.' Echoes Koichi spat as he fondled the white and green egg around his neck. He sat on the gymnastics stack.

There was something very off about him. He was wearing the school uniform but it was now pure white in colour rather than navy blue like it should be. He had now customised it, much like many diluents around here did do. He wore it with green pendants that matches the circlet draped vertically over his head; hanging between his eyes that were powered green, through his hair, and down his neck. Green circles with lines through it was now a common motif in what he wore; he even had similar pendants on his sleeves. Curiously, he wore some sort of sarong over his trousers. It was patterned with a great, green number three.

'You've really put on a show here; lightened my mood. I'm just glad you've decided to pay up.' Ushio said. 'Dunno why you're wearing a costume but whatever, pay up.'

Echoes Koichi smiled deviously. He made n further response to Ushio's irritation.

'Well whatever… Pay up already.' Ushio demanded. He thrust out his hand and petulantly expected for Echoes Koichi to give him the two hundred thousand. 'Pay! Up!'

'I have it.' Echoes Koichi finally piped up. He put his hand into his jacket and made a faux concerned expression. 'Except… I seem to have brought four hundred by mistake. O-H S-H-I-T!'

'Four hundred thousand?!' Ushio yelled.

'Y-E-S. And you can have it!' Echoes Koichi teased; relishing the greed that Ushio exuded. 'If, you agree to fighting me.'

'I can take you on easy.' Ushio said. 'Don't you remember earlier?'

A bad feeling stirred. Speaking of earlier… why did this Koichi show no signs of injuries?

'No biatch! I decided the fight and I want a game. Just paying you would be boring, and I would be killed if I fought you but a game sounds good, don't you think?'

'A game…?' Ushio murmured but he took some time to consider; there had to be a catch or else the pipsqueak wouldn't be so confident.

'But it won't be any ordinary game. O-H N-O. It shall be a Stand Game. But, how about it?'

Ushio was enthralled by the idea of winning double the amount he expected, he accepted eagerly despite having no idea what a "Stand Game" was: 'Hell yes.'

'To play our little game, we'll need your little bitch knife.'

'"Little bitch knife", you say?' Ushio repeated as he drew it out.

'Y-E-S. Little bitch knife.' Echoes Koichi affirmed.

Ushio chuckled as he handed Echoes Koichi the knife. Echoes Koichi inspected it closely; perhaps even lustily. He then jumped off of the stack and brought out the notes from the neat little envelope they were in. He stabbed the knife into the top, beige block and set the notes done next to them. An ominous set up but Ushio was unperturbed but he wondered what sort of game was being cooked up if involved money and a knife.

Echoes Koichi pulled the knife from its lodgement and put his hand under the stack of notes: all four-hundred thousand worth of them. He readied his knife over the money. He grinned.

'These are the rules so listen closely, I'm not repeating them, B-I-T-C-H.' Echoes Koichi announced. 'The players take turns placing the money on the top of their hands, and then stab through with the knife. All the money the player collects goes to the player. Then, PLAYER TWO will do the same with the remainder. The game ends when there are no more bills to collect. And it is an instant lose if you stab through and get your hand. Sounds fun?'

'Heh, heh, heh… you have guts.' Ushio replied. Did he meet with the wrong Koichi?

The answer, quite frankly, would be yes.

'ONE – MORE – RULE. If you break any rule, you will be punished with a Penalty Game.' Echoes Koichi added enthusiastically.

'Cool. Let's get started then.' Ushio said arrogantly. 'Who's first?'

'Jan.' Echoes Koichi announced as he thrust his hand out.

Ushio reluctantly played along with the game of rock-paper-scissors. He went scissors whilst Echoes Koichi took paper.

'O-H S-H-I-T. I'm first.' Echoes Koichi grumbled.

He readied himself. Completely and utterly willing to abide by his own rules. He had a loose grip but he was scared. It showed. He stared down the curve of the knife. He swallowed. The tip poked through one or two bills. Echoes Koichi willed himself to bring the knife down further but he controlled it well. Satisfied, he brought the knife back. He inspected the bounty.

'Ten. ONE – ZERO. Nice.' Echoes Koichi said. 'I tried to use lots of strength but none stuck.'

Ushio grabbed the knife off Echoes Koichi and he backed off. Ushio's hand shook. The knife wobbled. He found it hard to put the remaining bills on the back of his palm they were stacked shakily on his hand regardless. His fingers were clenched tight around the knife's handle. He looked ready to kill. He took deep, heated breaths to steady himself.

'SHUT THE HELL UP!' Ushio screamed. He trembled. He would do as he pleased. He did not appreciate Echoes Koichi's passive-aggressive tips. Whatever, it was probably a trick to psyche him out anyway. And Ushio wasn't going to let it work.

His unsteady but unyielding none the less. He pierced the first bill and his muscles clenched and tightened even though he didn't will it. Frustration and greed throbbed inside of him. But, he could control it. He ripped his knife back and revelled in the many, many bills he had robbed of the stack. He smiled twitchily. He was drenched in sweat and red in the face.

'More than a hundred thousand. Ha! And look: not a scratch on my hand! Using more strength is fine.'

That's what he told himself anyway but there was terror in his black eyes regardless.

'What-ever, it'll get harder to do so as the game progresses.' Echoes Koichi sassed Ushio.

The two went in turns. Bit by bit, when Echoes Koichi played, and chunk by chunk, when Ushio played, went the stack of notes. And Echoes Koichi's prophecy rang true. It did become increasingly difficult to maintain firm strength with the stack of bills slimming. The game would soon end; likely on Ushio's turn but Echoes Koichi was not worried.

Quite the opposite in fact.

Ushio's heart pumped thickly. He took steady but shallow breaths. His knuckles were white as he continued to clench tightly onto the knife's handle. Echoes Koichi observed; snickered. Ushio could only hear him; even above the deafening beat of his heart. His hand shook. The blade quivered. The fear was all too real. Would he stab himself or…?

 _This game isn't too hard_ , he foolishly told himself. 'All this money will be mine!' he announced.

He went to strike but he found himself completely out of control. His strength far too unregulated. He glared down the ravenous curve of that blade and it bade for blood. Thump. His knife came a little closer. Thump. Closer still. Thump. No, no, this will be a mistake but an idea dawned upon Ushio in his desperate and most trying time.

Ushio glanced at Echoes Koichi. He was calm and unbelievably smug, thinking to himself:

 _A Stand Game reveals a person's true character; their spirit thus determining their fate. If you let greed control your own hand, B-I-T-C-H, then you will stab yourself. A dilemma, will you sacrifice your hand for your money_?

The answer is simple.

Ushio had found himself a loophole. There was no rule covering therefore, it was fair play. He whipped around. He lunged his arm forward. Finally, the knife crying for blood shall drink its fill. For this was the way wherein it would not be Ushio getting hurt because of his greed.

'I'm the one holding the knife, Koichi! Die!'

Echoes Koichi was frightened at first but was quick to leap away. A pound against the ground and he was off, away from Ushio. His smirk widened as did his eerie eyes rimmed gold. He landed gracefully and an unnatural light was produced from the pendant upon his forehead.

'Wh-What's going on?' Ushio asked dumbly.

'Just as I thought, bitch, you couldn't play by the rules. You're a shitty, greedy bully who hurt all my friends and tried to steal money from me. I can SEE ALL in your spirit; your Stand.'

Echoes Koichi's eyes became fully gold as the green light strengthened. Judgement shall be dealt with curt deliverance as decided by wisdom and strength for that is what the Stand Game gives the inherited.

He lifted his hand and pointed at Ushio.

'PENALTY GAME – ILLUSION OF GREED!' Echoes Koichi yelled.

The words Echoes Koichi spoke manifested around him. They were thick: visible and tangible. They burst like crackers, complete with the exciting exploding sound, and from them, thousands of high value notes flew and scattered. They cascaded around Ushio.

'Money.' he gasped and he reached out. He grabbed the notes as they floated and brought them closer.

They were crisp and real between his fingers. He was rich. Beyond rich. Unbelievably rich. He revelled in it. Rolling the bills between his fingers; jumping for joy even. He was completely and utterly distracted; not to mention fooled as well.

Echoes Koichi wandered off. He had fulfilled his purpose. He has had his revenge; something than shall only sweeten as the illusion continues on. If greed is all Ushio can see, then that's all he shall ever see for there was actually nothing for him to grab onto. It was all just an illusion after all. A very real but very fake illusion. Echoes Koichi had the real money and it was all repaired; not a single nick and he knew it was to be returned; that which was real anyway as some was magic.

Game over.

For now.

A new morning soon rolled in. The school bells chimed for the first time today and something weird was happening. A crowd clustered around an oblivious Ushio; openly gossiping about him. He was prattling like a madman about being rich; under the unshared belief that he was rolling in endless bills. Instead, he was revelling among leaves, rotten and brown, as well as trash.

Koichi had no memory of last night. He assumed that once he completed the puzzle, everything else was a dream. He must have slept well as his memory was completely blank thereafter yet despite that, he felt a little exhausted.

He yawned to himself and idly held onto his necklace. It felt good – if a little arrogant – to have it hanging around his neck but he wanted everyone to know that he had solved the puzzle after eight years. His beautiful, golden, egg-shaped puzzle with the IX Monogram blankly staring forward. He couldn't wait to show Yukako.

Koichi headed towards the classroom but Josuke and Okuyasu pulled out from the corner; he was slightly spooked and hoped for the best. He still felt terrible about yesterday. They were no doubt going to hassle him about it; especially with that scary expressions on their faces.

'Yo, Koichi.' Okuyasu said in a low, drawling voice.

'Sup.' Josuke added.

'H-Hey, Okuyasu-kun, Josuke-kun. How – How're your injuries. Mine're all fine… somehow.' Koichi offered.

It seemed like a foolish thing to ask. Both of them were still carrying bruises and swellings; not to mention added bandages too but still, they gave him a simple answer: they were both fine. Koichi nodded. Not sure if he ought to believe them but then again, he was genuinely fine…

Okuyasu snickered.

'Come on, bro, you can do it. You worked hard on the riddle. Ask him.' Josuke egged on Okuyasu.

'I see you've got your treasure with you… which is good, 'cause I brought mine too. Want to see it?' Okuyasu asked.

'Sure.' Koichi replied.

'My treasure is "in plain view but you can't see it" so I can't show you.'

'Are – Are you teasing me? Isn't that what my puzzle's riddle was.'

'Naw, you're can be seen but hadn't been seen before. But, uh, that is similar to Okuyasu – and I's – treasure.' Josuke explained.

'So, uh, what is it then?' Koichi asked; baffled over the invisible treasure.

'It's friendship.' Okuyasu proclaimed proudly with a cheesy and excited grin.

Koichi smiled. 'That's very sweet, Okuyasu-kun.'

With that, their friendship was cemented and Koichi was certain his wish had come true. As a trio, they walked off with jokes at the ready and smiles steadily growing wider. It was wonderful; everything Koichi had hoped for.

…and more. The game had only just begun.

 **:**

 **Disclaimer: if you try this at home you are stupid.**


End file.
